Mi noche de caza está mal, como lo esperaba
by SamaelEligius0
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro asocial e introvertido personaje favorito despertara en la gran ciudad de Yharnam? Posible ligero OC. Futuras actualizaciones pendientes.


**Mi noche de caza está mal, como lo esperaba.**

 **Un fanfiction crossover OREGAIRU/Bloodborne**

 **Disclaimer:**

Bloodborne es un videojuego de rol de acción dirigido por Hidetaka Miyazaki, desarrollado por From Software y distribuido por Sony Computer Entertainment para la plataforma de PlayStation 4.

Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. (やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 lit. Mi comedia romántica juvenil está mal, como lo esperaba.) También conocido como Hamachi (はまち) u OreGairu (俺ガイル), es una novela ligera japonesa escrita por Wataru Watari e ilustrada por Ponkan8.

 **Fuente: Wikipedia.**

Esta historia es irreal y grosera, los personajes y las situaciones son de una pobre mente con mucho tiempo libre por las vacaciones y debido a su contenido no se recomienda leer.

 **Advertencia:**

Esta historia puede contener OC debido a que la mente de los personajes es en ocasiones tan compleja que incluso hoy en día muchos del fandom no pueden entender que pasaba por la cabeza de Wataru-sensei a la hora de crear personajes con ese tipo de personalidades. Y sobre todo mi desconocimiento en cuanto a las mentalidades de los mismos.

 **Fuente: Yo y mi análisis después de leer tantos fics de esta franquicia.**

 **Capitulo Piloto.**

Tiempo. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo he estado en este lugar. No recuerdo nada hasta este punto, solo estoy recostado en una cama, una cama tan incómoda para mi gusto, ¡Me podrían dar una maldita almohada al menos!

Ah, no podría esperar nada mejor de alguien como yo, pero esa es mi naturaleza. ¿Por qué hasta en mis últimos minutos de vida continúo quejándome?

Espera. No estoy muriendo. Pero, ¿Qué es esta ansiedad?, ¿Por qué estoy tan relajado en un lugar como este?, ¿Dónde demonios estoy?, es demasiado oscuro, no puedo ver claramente, solo una vieja lámpara iluminando todo este… ¿Salón?

Yo debería estar en casa, disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de café preparado por mi linda Komachi, pero esto no es mi hogar, nunca sería mi hogar un lugar tan lúgubre y perturbador ¿O sí?, con solo estar a oscuras me siento ansioso, si esta es una broma de Komachi no es buena y hará que bajen drásticamente sus puntos Hachiman; ¿A caso estoy soñando?, Sí, supongo que es un sueño, es más estaría seguro de que es una pesadilla, por lo cual está bien, dentro de poco despertare y todo regresara a la normalidad, ¿Verdad?...

Cierro mis ojos una vez más con la esperanza de que pase el tiempo un poco más rápido, esto se está convirtiendo en una molestia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abro un poco mis cansados y singulares ojos… Esos que me han traído burlas y desprecio, y sobre todo esa soledad que ha forjado mi carácter, no los culpo por las burlas, las personas son estúpidas, con tal de pertenecer a algún grupo de índole social son capaces de marginar y criticar a los demás con tal de estar en la cima de la escala social… Espera, ¿Por qué sigo pensando en eso?

Ya debería haber despertado de esta pesadilla, ¿Por qué no me despiertas Komachi? ¿A caso has perdido interés en molestar a tu increíble hermano?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un extraño hombre a mi derecha, su voz avejentada por la edad, el cual no por nada se encuentra cómodamente sentado en una silla de ruedas se dirige a mí lentamente. No puedo figurar su rostro, con la ayuda de un gran sombrero de copa cubre su cara por completo, mientras se acerca más y más a mí su voz aumenta, poco a poco puedo ver su canoso cabello, rasgos afilados, una gran barba sucia… (Por favor, aleja esa barba de mi), y al parecer varias cicatrices…

"Oh si, la sangre pálida… Bien, has venido al lugar indicado." El extraño viejo continúa proporcionándome información que no necesito, por favor déjeme en paz y solo me iré, en estos momentos tengo otros problemas más importantes… "Yharnam es el hogar del suministro de sangre. Solo debes descifrar su misterio. Pero, ¿Dónde debe comenzar un forastero como tú?"

Señor, no me importa, solo déjeme ir…, mientras continuo pensando en eso el viejo prosigue…

"Fácil, con un poco de tu propia sangre de Yharnam… Pero primero, necesitaras un contrato…"

Yo, Hikigaya Hachiman con una infancia problemática, despreciado por muchas personas de mi alrededor, aceptando la idea de sumergirme en el ostracismo y buscando a mi hermosa y perfecta mujer ideal que desee casarse con alguien como yo, inteligente, atractivo sin tomar en cuenta mis ojos y bueno con los niños; un hombre el cual su gran meta en la vida es ser amo de casa mientras mi esposa trabaja, para de esa manera mantener a nuestra hermosa familia… ¿Familia?, bien, lo que sea, y así vivir juntos y felices.

Ese hombre, yo, creo que me encuentro en un gran e incomodo problema, acostado en una cama, espera, esto no es una cama, esto es una camilla fría de metal, oxidada y con manchas de sangre… ¿Sangre?... ¿De qué va todo esto?

Si seré parte de algo al menos quiero estar un poco más informado… Varias suposiciones vienen rápidamente a mi cabeza, una tan inútil como la otra; tal vez encontraron en mi sangre un extraño germen que puede salvar a la humanidad o en su defecto destruirla. O quizás solo soy un tipo que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada en el peor momento de su vida, bueno, sea cual sea la razón creo que estoy condenado.

Al parecer seré el conejillo de indias para un experimento o un ritual satánico; creo que me inclino por lo satánico, la mención de sangre y el contrato creo que lo justifican.

Oh, los dioses han hablado, morir joven no estaba en mis futuras aspiraciones, ni siquiera fui capaz de experimentar un evento "Boy-meets-girl". Si existe un dios, aunque sea solo el dios de las comedias románticas que se manifieste en este preciso instante, aun no quiero morir.

"Bien. Todo firmado y sellado. Ahora, comencemos con la transfusión. Oh, no te preocupes."

¿Transfusión? ¿A qué se refiere con transfusión?, yo no ocupo ninguna transfusión, solo quiero irme.

"No importa lo que pase… Puedes pensar que es solo una pesadilla".

Señor, su ojo me está poniendo aun más nervioso, por favor déjeme ir…

Estoy perdiendo la visión, me siento mareado ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, el viejo comienza a reír, ¿Está riendo?, que pasa con esa risa tan estúpida; en cuanto pueda, yo… ahora solo veo negro, me sumerjo en la oscuridad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me siento hecho un asco, al parecer sobreviví a ese ritual, espero que no me traiga consecuencias a futuro…

Al momento de despertar observo el techo de este lugar, aun no puedo ver bien, me duelen las articulaciones, tengo frio, miedo y quiero un café, ¿Dónde demonios me encuentro?

Mis ojos recuperan la luz poco a poco. Vaya, esa no es mucha luz para mi gusto, alguien debería encender las lámparas de la…

A mi izquierda comienza a emerger un charco de sangre, supongo que continuo soñando, jajaja; y un enorme ¿Perro?, vaya un perro, bien debo decirlo nunca fui gran partidario de los perros, aunque con el gato que tenemos en casa tampoco me he llevado muy bien después de todo tiende a preferir a Komachi o a mamá, pero creo que eso es irrelevante en este momento, después de todo me siento amenazado por un perro cubierto de sangre, que sale de un jodido charco que también es sangre, el cual se acerca lentamente hacia mí, observándome, mostrando sus afilados dientes y esas enormes garras, jajaja, estoy más nervioso que antes. Por favor, que alguien borre esta estúpida sonrisa de mi cara.

Quiero gritar más no es posible, mis cuerdas vocales no emiten ningún sonido, mi respiración se acelera cada vez más y más… Esto parece un mal sueño después de haber cenado demasiado. Esto es incluso peor que eso, se siente demasiado real. Quiero vomitar. Esta a tan pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo, aun no me siento bien, esa cosa me matara, esa cosa…

…comienza a arder, una de sus grandes patas se prende e inesperadas llamas envuelven el gran cuerpo de esa bestia, no sé cómo ha pasado pero le agradezco a quien lo haya hecho. Poco a poco se consumen esas llamas milagrosas y en el lugar en que se encontraba ese perro un charco de sangre aun más grande, desperdician demasiada sangre… ¿A caso no saben que muchas personas necesitan transfu…? creo que debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Un momento después toda sensación en mi cuerpo cambia, observo que algo comienza a escalar por la camilla metálica, ese algo está subiendo a mi torso.

¿Qué es esto?

¿Qué son estas pequeñas cosas que suben por mi cuerpo?, estas pequeñas personas blancas y deformes me quieren atacar, suben por mi cuerpo, las veo, abren sus horrendas fauces frente a mi cara, sus cuencas oculares parecen no contener sus respectivos ojos y parece que desearan devorarme… Demonios, la vida es una perra que no tiene consideración con las almas plenas, nobles y que se han esforzado por mantener un perfil bajo… Te odio vida.

Todo se convierte en plena oscuridad… creo que ya he pasado por esto.

Una misteriosa voz fluye por mis oídos, una delicada y hermosa voz…

"Ah, te conseguiste un cazador"

Mierda, ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto. Es hora de levantarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N.A: Esto es solo un proyecto que se me ocurrió después de haber estado viendo OREGAIRU, leer fanfics y ver videos de Bitiel Aventura que retoman la historia de Bloodborne sobre todo acerca del gran Lore de este videojuego.**

 **Soy un novato en esto y quería escribir algo para compartir mis ideas y locuras, algunas más insanas que otras pero aquí está mi primer trabajo.**

 **Un saludo a todo el gran fandom de OREGAIRU.**


End file.
